Subarachnoid hemorrhage secondary to rupture of a cerebral aneurysm is a devastating form of stroke. Until recently, aneurysms could only be diagnosed by transfemoral cerebral angiography, a costly and invasive procedure. Advances in magnetic resonance angiography have raised the possibility of its use as a screening tool in select populations. Clear risk factors for the development and rupture of cerebral aneurysms are currently lacking. MRA will be performed on asymptomatic 30-60 year old relatives of aneurysm patients admitted to the hospital. Serum lipid profiles and a detailed questionnaire will be obtained. Statistical analysis will reveal which, if any factors increase risk of cerebral aneurysm in those with a family history. The difficulties of establishing an aneurysm screening program will be assessed.